


Ship Review: Imperial Light Cruiser

by GrandAdmiralRoach



Series: Ship Reviews of the Imperial Navy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arquitens class light cruiser, Galactic Empire, Imperial Light Cruiser, Imperial Navy, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Armada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralRoach/pseuds/GrandAdmiralRoach





	Ship Review: Imperial Light Cruiser

  


**History and facts**  
  
This vessel is a veteran of the Clone Wars for it originally was called the Arquitens-class light cruiser or Republic light cruiser. Well-armed with four quad laser cannon turrets, four dual side mounted turbolasers and a few concussion missile launchers, this light cruiser was great addition to the Republic fleet. At three hundred and twenty-five meters, this light cruiser was fast and maneuverable and hard hitting that supported the Venator class star destroyers and Consular-class cruiser escorts. When the Clone Wars came to an end, many of the Arquitens were reconfigured from the pure light cruiser into the Arquitens Command cruiser.  

  
All weapons save for the four quad laser turrets were removed and the armor was slightly increased. Instead of being a pure support ship, the Imperial light cruiser was refitted to be a patrol ship, a blockade vessel and a communications support ship.

  
Docking ports were placed into the area between the pronged prow, thus allowing a Sentinel class shuttle to dock or three TIE interceptors or two TIE bombers or two TIE fighters.

It is unclear of how many crewmen are stationed on one of these ships, but judging by the fact that the ship has eight escape pods, I would hazard a guess of maybe forty crews, but that is only a guess.

It is common to see this ship being supported by one or two Gozanti-class cruiser/carrier, providing the light cruiser with fighter support.

  
  
**Armada Ship Review**

The Imperial light cruiser (at fifty-four points)/command cruiser (at fifty-nine points) is a solid ship to have in an Imperial fleet, there is no doubts there. Its side arc firepower of three red dice is nothing to dismiss out of hand and with its maneuverability it can go in circles around other ships and hammer them from long range.

Forward and aft weapons are either one red-one black for the light cruiser or for the command variant it is one red- one blue. All shield faces are two with five hull points and four useful defense tokens, including the containment token that will cancel any typical critical hit effect and make it a normal point of damage instead.

With a command rating of two and three engineering points, the only difference between the two types is the amount of squadrons you can control. The light cruiser can only control one squadron while the command variant can control two and has an added bonus of an officer upgrade card too.

I would suggest not leaving this ship on its own because of its semi-weak shields but to instead use wolf-pack tactics when employing these vessels. Use them to support your ISDs or even your VSDs  in the flanks so your flagships can survive longer.

 

(I do not own any of the images above, all things Star Wars is owned by Disney)


End file.
